


Never Stop Being Brothers

by corazon_desnudo



Series: Never Stop [3]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corazon_desnudo/pseuds/corazon_desnudo
Summary: After the botched heist at Merrill's Farm, the Wolf Brothers are separated, and Daniel knows it's all his fault.  He thought he could control his powers and show Sean that he wasn't a kid anymore.  But all he did was end up hurting the only person who truly cares about him.Why does Daniel even have these powers if he's so bad at using them?   Maybe Sean is wrong and he really is a monster? Is there anything Daniel can do to make it up to his brother?Never Stop Being Brothersis the third part in theNever StopSeries, followingNever Stop ShiningandNever Stop Fightingwhich are strongly recommended reading to fully appreciate this story.This story takes place between Episodes 3 and 4, and after the Parting Ways Ending, following closely to canon.  It's part of my attempt to understand how the wolf brothers cope and move past the traumatic events that happen in the game, and ultimately find peace and happiness they so dearly deserve.  Thanks to my beta readers darkjaden825698 and Khoris for their invaluable help!
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Chris Eriksen, Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Jacob Hackerman/Bruce
Series: Never Stop [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904053
Kudos: 6





	Never Stop Being Brothers

**March 25th, 2017**   
**South Lake Tahoe, California**

  
  


Daniel was tired of Hawt Dawg Man. Even though he was watching a new episode, it didn’t make him laugh like it used to. 

He got up from the couch and headed to the living room for a glass of chocolate milk. Pulling the door open, he noticed his arm didn’t feel sore any more. Maybe it was finally healed?

He stood in the narrow kitchen, sipping his cold milk real slow and looking over the postcards on Bruce’s refrigerator. Bruce must like tropical places. All of the postcards and pictures he had were of palm trees and mountains and tropical birds. Super colorful and bright, like shirts Bruce would wear. 

A new picture he’d pinned to the very center of the fridge door drew Daniel’s attention. 

It was of Bruce and Jacob on a gondola, dressed up in skiing gear, both of them laughing. It looked like one of those automatic shots you get when you go on a ride, like the Splash Dive that Dad would take him on when they went to Aqua World. 

Jacob looked the happiest Daniel had ever seen in that photo. Daniel studied it, wondering when it was taken. It was faded around the edges, and Jacob had a different haircut, so it couldn’t have been from when they started staying at Bruce’s apartment a month ago.

The funny thing was, they didn’t _look_ gay. They just looked like two guys, hanging out on a ski trip. But, Daniel didn’t really know how to tell the difference. He wondered how he would know if he was gay, too. He’d asked Jacob what the way to tell was, but Jacob didn’t want to talk about it.

Daniel didn’t really think he was, but he also hadn’t been interested in dating girls when he was in school. Most of the ones he tried to be friends with were super mean to him. He preferred to hang out with Noah, anyway. But, he never wanted to kiss him like he’d seen Bruce do to Jacob. 

Maybe that was how someone would know?

And he had wanted to marry Lyla, even though she was so much older than him. She was nice and _fun_. When she watched him while Sean was at track, Lyla used to make a big batch of popcorn with extra butter and he’d put on Power Bear and Hawt Dawg Man and Lyla would make the funniest jokes. And in the summers she’d even get in squirt gun fights with him, which Sean never wanted to do anymore. 

Daniel wondered if she even still thought about him now. When you don’t see someone for long enough, do they just disappear from your thoughts like they were never there?

Would that mean Dad would disappear one day? And Sean….

Daniel didn’t want to think about that. He drained his glass and put it in the sink. He slumped back on the couch, feeling bored. Hawt Dawg was still rescuing Ms. Buns, squirting spicy mustard at the Giant Meatball’s stupid army. 

“Oh thank you! You rescued me again, Hawt Dawg Man!” Ms. Buns planted a fat kiss on his red cheek. “I am so embarrassed I keep ending up in these horrible situations.”

“No need to be worried! You’re predicaments give me a reason to-” Hawt Dawg Man turned to the screen and flexed. “Work Hard. Muscle Big!” 

“You’re so strong! I sure am glad you use your powers for good!” 

“Doing the right thing with my powers is what separates me from the bad guys. Isn’t that right kids?” Hawt Dawg Man winked at the audience as the theme music started playing. 

“That’s easy. You’re not even real.” Daniel grabbed the remote and switched to a different channel.

Everything else on TV was just boring though. He clicked through the channels rapidly, about ready to turn it off and go outside when he suddenly saw a familiar face.

“We’re following up on a developing story…”

“Muh—Merrill?” Daniel stared at the screen, watching as Merrill was being escorted out of a hospital in handcuffs. 

“Was released today and will be transferred to Pelican Bay Federal Detention Center to await a preliminary hearing on Federal charges of operating an illegal cannabis farm in rural Humboldt County, in the area known as the Emerald Triangle. As we noted in our initial report, the farm was discovered as a result of a violent confrontation between Johnathan Merrill and two young men he hired to work on the farm, commonly known as trimmers. Merrill’s lawyer released a statement this morning re-affirming his client’s position that the youths were entirely responsible for the confrontation. Both men were ‘ungrateful for the job opportunity Mr. Merrill had provided them and attacked his client without provocation, forcing Mr. Merrill to defend himself.’”

“They’re talking about Sean and Finn!” Daniel said out loud, banging the remote on the coffee table. “Are they going to be released from the hospital today, too?” 

The sign behind where the reporter was speaking read _Sacred Hope_. Jacob had told him that’s where Sean was being taken care of.

“Despite suffering a collapsed lung, multiple broken ribs and a broken collarbone, Johnathan Merrill has fared better than his two alleged assailants, who are both still being kept under police custody at Sacred Hope in serious but stable condition.”

Photos of Finn and Sean appeared on the screen—the one of Sean from his driver’s license photo. 

“One of the two, a sixteen year old boy, is wanted in connection with the death of police officer Kindred Matthews on October 28th, 2016. The minor’s father was also killed in that confrontation, and the minor fled the scene with his younger brother. Both brothers were wanted for questioning regarding the tragic incident, but the eldest has been in a coma since the night of the alleged armed robbery, and his younger brother is still missing.”

“Coma?” Daniel had heard about those before. It was like a long sleep, where nobody could wake you up. 

“The Humboldt County Sheriff’s office is working closely with the FBI to locate the younger brother. But, with his older brother unconscious and unresponsive for over a month now, it is unclear if authorities will ever learn the full story about what happened that day in Seattle, or indeed about the violent altercation in Humboldt county. Dr. Krupa, our resident medical expert, explains the reasons why comas are so common in trauma patients:

The screen split and an image of an old guy with glasses but no hair appeared on one side.

“When a human body suffers sudden, violent force—such as in a car accident or collision, the victim’s body can initiate a protective response to shield the brain. This response is colloquially known as a coma and is characterized by the brain shutting down higher order functioning that gives rise to the state of consciousness. When the body, and particularly the head, are impacted by high-velocity force, there is a large amount of swelling and potential hemorrhaging that occurs during the first 12 to 18 hours. Reduced neurological activity helps preserve brain cells that would otherwise be damaged or lost as a result of this process.”

“So, the coma response may actually be a good thing?” The reporter asked.

“Yes and no.” The old guy sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Initially, it’s beneficial, but the longer a patient stays in that unresponsive state, the greater the risk that they have suffered irreparable injury to the higher order functions of the mind, and therefore, the less likely it is that they will regain consciousness. Even if they do, they might be impacted by permanent, severe loss of cognitive ability or motor skills.” 

_What? Sean might not wake up?_

That was a lot worse than what Jacob had told him. The broadcast switched back to a picture of Sacred Hope, split with a shot of some document that was too fuzzy to read.

“Neither the staff at Sacred Hope nor the law enforcement officials would provide additional details regarding the investigation and presumed charges the two young men face. _Familias Unidas_ , a Police Brutality Victims group, released a statement yesterday, questioning the legality of denying visitor access to the family of the accused. They are also demanding more transparency regarding the investigation and want to know the legal basis of keeping a minor under indefinite custody at Sacred Hope.”

The broadcast switched to the weather, with a man chatting excitedly about the sudden cold snap after a week of unseasonably warm temperatures like nothing had happened. Like Daniel’s brother wasn’t locked up in a hospital in a coma. 

Daniel heard the door jingling, and the sound of Bruce and Jacob chatting. Bruce came in first, holding a box of cereal that was Daniel’s favorite.

“Crisis averted, little guy! You were almost out.” Bruce said as him and Jacob headed to the kitchen, Jacob waving at him. 

Daniel sat there bunching his fists together, thinking about Sean and Finn. This whole month, Jacob had told him— had promised that he would take him to see Sean as soon as he got released from the hospital. The way he talked about it made Daniel think that Sean was going to be alright. But he didn’t sound alright from the news story. 

“I’m gotta hit the shower. Gonna be late for my shift if I don’t hurry.” Bruce said.

“Go ahead, I think I’ll finish my application today.”

“You better. Can’t live on that pot farm money forever, big spender.” 

“Right.” 

Daniel heard them kiss, and Bruce laughing. Like everything was fine. A few minutes later, Jacob came into the living room with two sandwiches, one peanut butter and strawberry jam—cut in triangles the way Daniel liked it. But he didn’t touch it.

“Not hungry?” Jacob said, between bites of a gross sandwich with salami, tomatoes and onions on it. 

“Not really.” Daniel picked at the edges of the bread.

“Missing your brother again? It’s okay. I’m missing my sister, too.” Jacob gave him a sad smile, the one that made him look so goofy. But, Daniel didn’t care.

“No…” Daniel pushed the plate to the edge of the table. “It’s that Sean’s in a _coma_! He might not even wake up. I saw it on the news.”

Jacob glanced at the TV, putting his food down and looking at his hands. “Yeah.”

“What?” Daniel practically shouted. “You knew? You told me he was healing, and he was going to be fine.”

“Sorry, Daniel, I—” Jacob shook his head. “I didn’t want to upset you. I thought—I hoped he would have woken up by now. I planned to tell you once—”

“You lied to me. Why does everyone lie to me?” Daniel jumped off the couch. “You said you were going to take me to Sean as soon as he got better. Now, he might not even wake up. The doctor said he could be brain damaged. And you knew!”

“Calm down, Daniel. Please, let me explain,” Jacob said, rising from the couch. 

“Why do I have to find out everything from the TV? This is just like when Dad died and Sean didn’t tell me.” Daniel’s voice cracked as he remembered that image of his Dad on the screen, dead and laying on the grass. “And now Sean is going to die too.”

Jacob started towards him. “No, you don’t know that. He’s strong, I’m sure he’ll come out of that—”

“No! Stop it!” Daniel raised his hand just as Jacob was about to reach him. Without thinking, he pushed Jacob through the air, sending him hurling against the far wall, where Bruce’s skiing equipment was set up on display.

Jacob groaned as he knocked against the poles and skis, sending them crashing down on top of him. 

“What the hell?” Bruce stormed into the living room with a towel wrapped around his waist, his short hair glistening wet. “My poles—Jacob!”

Daniel stood there frozen, staring at his hand. He’d swore he wouldn’t use his powers again, after what happened. After he’d hurt Sean and Finn. 

Bruce moved the broken gear off Jacob. 

“Are you okay?”

“I think so.” Jacob whinced and Daniel saw the small cut over his forehead, where the end of the pole hit him.

“No, you’re bleeding.” Bruce turned to Daniel, his face intense. “What in the world happened?” 

“I—” Daniel stammered. He didn’t know what to say. 

“Don’t,” Jacob started. “He just found out about—Daniel come back!” 

But Daniel was already halfway out the back door. He hurried down the steps of Bruce’s back porch. Jacob was hurt and it was all his fault. Daniel had swore to him that he wouldn’t use his powers—and in less than a month he’d hurt someone else with them. He couldn’t go back. 

No, Daniel decided instantly. He had to make up for his mistakes. It was his turn to take care of his brother. Like the way his big brother had taken care of him when Daniel was sick in that cabin. Daniel hadn’t even been grateful—he’d just complained about that ravioli, like a spoiled kid. 

He’d told Sean he wasn’t a kid anymore, and now he had to prove it. 

He would go find Sean and tell him how sorry he was. He would break him out of the hospital and when he got there he would find a way to wake Sean up. His English teacher had told him that people in a coma can still hear things or feel things sometimes. Maybe if he hugged Sean real tight and called his name, Sean would wake up before he got brain damage. 

Bruce’s cabin was at the top of a hill, and a little road led down to the town, and Daniel knew he could find a ride there—there were lots of tourists coming and going everyday. Someone had to be going in the direction of that hospital. He’d tell them the name of the hospital, and someone would take him. Or maybe he could take a bus. 

Daniel started on the dirt road, but then he realized Bruce and Jacob would find him. They might still be mad. They might even decide to turn him into the cops, and keep him from getting to Sean. 

He turned towards a small trail halfway down the road that cut through the forest. Bruce had taken him and Jacob that way to town a couple times. Bruce called it the “scenic route.” It hadn’t snowed in a couple weeks, so Daniel figured he would be okay. They wouldn’t think to follow him this way. 

Jacob had said he was keeping Daniel hidden cause that’s what Sean would want, but Daniel knew Sean wouldn’t want to be stuck in that hospital by himself. Or go to Pelicans Prison or wherever they were taking Merrill. He didn’t deserve to go to jail. It wasn’t Sean’s fault the officer was dead. 

_No—I’ll break him out. I’ll use my powers for good this time. I’ll make it up to Sean, I promise. Just please, God, don’t let Sean die before I get there._

Pushing back tears, Daniel hurried deeper into the woods.


End file.
